The seed: Prequel
by Falcool
Summary: COMPLETE! After the events of Corruption, Samus returns to Tallon IV to uncover old secrets, and to confirm her suspicions. Everything is not as it seems. Prequel to the upcoming "The Seed". Bad intro, the two last chapters are quite good though.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Tallon Overworld

_This is my first __story; it is basically a story after Metroid Prime 3 that tells of Samus return to Tallon IV, suspecting something. I will be referring a lot to the places of Metroid Prime. I know my grammar could be better and that the first chapter is not so exciting, but please, enjoy! _

**The seed**

**C****hapter one: Return to Tallon Overworld**

Samus lowered her ship, planning to land on Tallon Overworld just like the first time she had set her foot on this planet. As she emerged from her ship, she noticed everything was just as she had left it many months ago, it was raining, and the beautiful nature was still intact.  
Nothing looked suspicious, but the bounty hunter knew that something was not right. After realizing something critical, she had rushed for Tallon IV. The mission that had started when she first landed here was not over yet. She had a task. A feeling. A suspicion.

The galactic federation had not touched the planet at her request after the Phazon disaster, knowing that the Pirates and the Phazon was gone for good. Samus had still returned though, and she was not even sure why, but there was something that drew her back to the planet. Why had she gone back here? There was no reason, except for watching old memories. Did she just want to pay the Chozo her respects, or was there something else? Then, as she began to doubt her reasons, she heard a faint roar and she glanced around, taking battle position. In the mist and rain, she was sure she saw something, heading for the pirates sunken ship. She quickly followed, rolling through the tunnels to get to the landing site.  
As she emerged from the tunnels, and came out of her morph ball mode, she saw something dissappearing in the distance, something big. After some consideration, she ducked into the water, and headed for the sunken Pirate star ship.

As she entered the ship, she saw nothing suspicious, the bounty hunter still didn't feel safe though, so she went through the waterfilled rooms, kicking away Space Pirate bodies. The whole ship was suprisingly abandoned, and she couldn't find one living creature inside, not even the primitive monsters she had to fight last time she was here. After searching the whole place, she came out on the other side of Tallon overworld. As she continued to walk, she noticed the portal to Phazon mines. This was the first elevator she had taken to Phazon mines, and she remembered all the fear and suffering inside the mine. As a thought struck her, she decided to check the place to see if everything was gone. Because strangely, she didn't think so. As she entered the elevator room, a creature was watching her from the shadows.

_Please review this! But__ keep in mind that I don't accept flaming. The only thing that's not true to the game is how Samus could get through the areas without Wavebeam and Gravity suit, please ignore this detail. Anyway, it will sure get more exciting and interesting. Next chapter= Phazon mines. _


	2. Chapter 2: Phazon Mines

_Thanks to Frost-EVA-04 for the review, please continue to do so and for everybody else, please review. This is the prequel to an upcoming story, and I promise you that this story will be updated every week if not sooner. Now to the story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Phazon Mines**

Samus stepped out of the elevator room, and went to the Main Quarry. She couldn't hear anything else than dead silence, so she continued to the Security station. As she went to the second floor, she was sure she saw something, but it went for the Security Access B too quickly for her to see what it was. She followed it, but she was still unaware of the shadow that was following her.

A few mintues later, she wasn't getting any closer to the thing she was following whatever it was. She had to be clever if she wanted to catch it. As she finally reached the Elite Quarters, she saw something white that went through the door to the Processing Center Access. She followed it, and ended up in the Phazon Processing Center. There, on one of the ledges, there was a Space Pirate.

The Pirate looked like an ordinary Space Pirate, so it was probably just a survivor. Samus aimed and shot immediatly, but the Space Pirate moved and started shooting at her. Samus started to run, shooting with the power beam at the same time. She jumped from ledge to ledge, getting closer to the Pirate. However, one brilliantly aimed shot hit Samus in the air, and she fell down. It wasn't covered in Phazon anymore, luckily, but the Pirate escaped. Samus was not happy nor angry but curious. Since when did a Pirate get such a good aim? She hoped she would find out, as she entered the elevator room to the Magmoor Caverns. Just as Samus took the elevator, a creature stepped out of the shadows and took the next elevator, following her.

_This chapter was not so exciting either (and short), but I hope it was better than the last one. Please review! Next chapter coming soon! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

_I updated very fast this time, and this chapter is longer and better than earlier chapters. One chapter was for one location before, that has changed now. You will understand why. Anyway, here it is, chapter 3. Enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

She felt she was getting closer to solving the mystery now, tailing the seemingly ordinary Space Pirate. Who was it anyway? She followed the Pirate to the Monitor Station. How the heck had it managed to avoid her shots and get this far? But that didn't matter, as she noticed the Pirate was not alone anymore. There was two other Pirates there, and now all three was shooting at her.  
She jumped out of the way and shot back. Too bad she didn't have any other weapons than the power beam and missile launcher. Combined though, it was something else, as Samus fired a Super Missile at the Pirates. Two of them managed to get away, but one of them was hit and completely obliterated. The Pirates jumped over to the higher levels and escaped to the Phendrana Drifts elevator.  
So they were trying to get away? Too bad she was a hunter. Heck, she was THE hunter. There was one problem with Phendrana Drifts though, it was BIG.

There was no sign of the Pirates in the Shorelines, but she knew where to go. So could go to the Pirate base, but she wanted to check the Chozo Temple first. She jumped over to the Chozo Ice Temple and took a look around. As she suspected, a Pirate was jumping from ledge to ledge, going for the Chapel Of The Elders. Naturally, she followed.  
The Pirate was standing in front of the Chozo Statue, probably not knowing where to go as one could only reach the Chapel through a tunnel. It heard the bounty hunter and turned around, starting to shoot around wildly. Samus exterminated the Pirate with one Super Missile. Two down, only one left. As she was about to go back to the shorelines, she heard a sound, coming from the statue behind her. She quickly turned around, taking battle position. However, it wasn't the last Pirate, it was a hologram of a Chozo, hovering in front of the statue. The voice said: "_Message from Zebes"._

Starting to get exciting? I hope so. Next chapter coming up soon, please review! Chapter may come faster then ;) This Mystery is just starting ... 


	4. Chapter 4: Messages of the Ancients

_UPDATED! CHAPTER IS NOW UPDATED SO PLEASE READ IT AGAIN! I'm one day late, but maybe if more who favs my story will also review, I might do it faster._

**Chapter 4: Message of the Ancients  
**

Samus lowered her armcannon. A message from Zebes? Here? Well, it was only natural that the Chozo had contact with each other, but what could this message be about? Was the Chozo of Zebes crying for help as they fell? There was only one way to find out. She stepped forward and activated the message.

"We know that we are to die soon as we transfer this, we have foreseen it. However, there is something else that we have foretold, that we want to bring to your attention. Samus, your suit is the only thing that could active this message. We beg of you to find the other two message transmitters of this planet. Once all of them are activated, we will tell you something that will change your destiny forever. Find our temples, seek our messages, and you will find an answer that will save many lives. Save us Aran,".

The hologram disappeared, and Samus tried to activate it again, but saw that it could not be shown a second time. It didn't matter though, she knew where to go now. She had to find out which of the other temples that held message transmitters, and find them. The Pirates were the least of her concerns now, as she sensed the mystery of all this. Why didn't this hologram popp up the first time she visited this location? How could this be if only her suit could active the message? Could the Pirate have done something? She didn't know, but it just couldn't be possible that this message arrived after she defeated Metroid Prime. All of the Chozo had died by then! Well, it didn't matter right now. Now, she had to find the other messages.

And so, Samus left the temple and went deeper into Phendrana Drifts, planning to take an elevator back to the Chozo Ruins. She was still not sensing the shadow that was following her.

-

The distant sound of the inner Chozo ruins would make anyone nervous, but Samus Aran had nothing against the mysterious Chozo's. She had been raised by them after all. Frankly, no Chozo ghosts appeared. Not even as she entered the Elder Chamber, it was abandoned, just like the Chzo had left it so many years ago. She got down to the big statue, and sensed electronic gear nearby with her suit. She activated it, and a second hologram appeared. It was the same as the laste one, and the words was the same.

"We know that we are to die soon as we transfer this, we have foreseen it. However, there is something else that we have foretold, that we want to bring to your attention. Samus, your suit is the only thing that could active this message. We beg of you to find the other two message transmitters of this planet. Once all of them are activated, we will tell you something that will change your destiny forever. Find our temples, seek our messages, and you will find an answer that will save many lives. Save us Aran,".

Samus turned around, already ready to find the last one, but quickly sidestepped as a shot from a Pirate almost hit her. The Pirate stood high on one of the platforms in the chamber. How had the Pirate managed to get here? Well, it didn't matter now, it never did. She shot back at the Pirate while she climbed up to the platform. Apparently, the Pirate had gotten hit, and flew through one of the doors. Looks like the hunter was back on her pursuit.

-

A few hours later, she was no closer to the Pirate. She had followed it back to Tallon Overworld, and now it stood by her ship, trying to get in. She smiled to herself, and aimed, before she released a charged power beamshot at the Pirate. Just enough to kill it (it had been hit several times in the pursuit) and just weak enough to not damage her ship. There it was, the last Pirate, dead on the ground. Why had they appeared around the Chozo Statues like that? And where would she find the last statue? She had found the first Pirate in the Phazon Mines, did that mean the first statue had been there? Found one Pirate in Phazon Mines, killed one and found the other two in Magmoor Caverns.

Killed one and found a statue in Phendrana Drifts, found one more and one more statue in Chozo Ruins, killed it in Tallon Overworld. Something had happened in all of the places. She remembered one hidden Chozo statue in the Magmoor Caverns, but she had never thought of going there as she chased the Pirates. Should she give up this pursuit or go to Magmoor Caverns? But then she remembered a temple, the location where the Chozo had likely been born. The Life Grove.

-

It took her some time to get there, going through the sunken ship, but Samus got there eventually. This was probably th most hidden and ruined Chozo temple. There was a statue here though, and she quickly jumped up to the top of the temple. There again, she found a hologram, but it said the same.

"We know that we are to die soon as we transfer this, we have foreseen it. However, there is something else that we have foretold, that we want to bring to your attention. Samus, your suit is the only thing that could active this message. We beg of you to find the other two message transmitters of this planet. Once all of them are activated, we will tell you something that will change your destiny forever. Find our temples, seek our messages, and you will find an answer that will save many lives. Save us Aran,".

Nothing else happened, and Samus was very surprised. She had found all of the message transmitters, but nothing happened.

-

Samus went back to her ship, disappointed. Nothing had happened, it was probably just some old Chozo message that had told her about some of the Artifacts. However the "Change her destiny forever" part kind of worried her. Well, Dark Samus had maybe changed her destiny forever, or what if Dark Samus had never existed? Maybe this message was to tell her of Dark Samus, warn her. Oh well, she had been worried about Dark Samus returning somehow, that's why she had visited this planet. But now, everything seemed fine. But then, as she was about to enter her ship, she saw the reflection of something on her ship. A door. How could she have been so stupid? She had forgotten the greatest Chozo temple of them all. The Artifact Temple.

A few minutes later, she was there, in the center of the Artifact temple, the place that still had burn marks after Ridley's rampage. And then, something happened. A light appeared next to Samus. However, just at that moment, she heard something behind her. She quickly jumped to the left, and turned around as she shot wildly, and she saw that she had been wise doing so. As she hit the invisible enemy that had stood behind her, it showed her to be a Ghost. Same type as the Chozo Ghosts, but this was different in shape. This strongly resembled someone she thought she had killed on this very location many months ago.

_Starting to get exciting, eh? I have just started to write longer chapters, and don't worry, I will writer longer scenes. This is just some intro, and my first story. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5 The beginning

**Chapter 5  
Ghosts from the Past**

_Don't know about you, but I like to listen to Metroid Music while I read this. Please search for "Metroid Prime hornet machine" on youtube to find the remix I'm looking for. Concerning tempo, you should be at 0:29 as the second paragraph with "the ghostly Dragon turned" starts. It's kinda fitting. You might want to turn over to "Metroid Prime reorchestrated - Chozo temple" (search on youtube) as the battle ends. It should be on exactly one minute as the Chozo Dialogue ends. That last part is VERY fitting._

She had seen some kind of Ridley Ghost. The next moment, nothing was there. She quickly looked around for what she had seen mere seconds before. Were did it go? And then, from behind her, she heard a roar. She turned around and started to charge up a shot. A ghostly Skeleton of Ridley came flying towards her. She jumped out of the way and fired as it flew past. The ghostly Dragon roared and turned towards her again. Samus jumped on its back as it flew past, and aimed her armcannon at its neck before she fired a charged shot and two missiles. The Dragon shook her off, and she landed in the middle of the temple circle.  
The Ghostly Dragon turned, and came for her with its claws ready. Samus charged up a shot and fired a super missile. The Dragon was hit in the chest, and fell backwards, landing on its back. Had it been defeated so easily? Oh no, it rose, roaring more intensly than before. She barely avoided its gigantic claws and fired a missile into its mouth. The Dragon growled in frustration and anger as it spun around, and its tail hit Samus in the head. She fell on the ground, but quickly rolled around to avoid the claws of the monster. Already having charged up a shot, she aimed for the Dragons head, and fired a super missile. The Dragon stepped back, covering its damaged head. This was her chance. She jumped forward, and started to fire wildy at its chest. The Dragon fell to the ground, and Samus jumped on its chest, charging up another shot, before she fired a super missile in its chest, making it roar for the last time. Slowly the body disappeared and something opened inside the temple lobby. A passageway. Samus entered. She did not know, that the shadow that had been following her for a long time, was still behind her.

It was a small round room under the temple. In the middle, there was a table, with a big transmitter on it. She activated it, excited for the message she had been waiting for so long. A Chozo hologram appeared, the same as she had seen before, on the other transmitters.  
"Greetings, Samus, as I display this message, I know that I'm dead, and that you have cleared my little trial. We Chozo have always prepared ourselves for what to come, with our sacred instruments that can see the future. However, we know that this is no future we were meant for. By now, the Chozo are extinct, and we must warn you of one thing to come. When the time comes, you will be at the planet of Aran. There, it is our death wish that you find the seven temples of the ancients. Only then, can we continue to guide you on your quest. But when destiny comes, there will be no light to help you, and you alone must once again stand up for justice. You are the valkyrie the world has been waiting for. Do not let your guard down. This is our final wishes,"

Thousand of miles away, a meeting was just over. And they had a picture diplayed on their table. It diplayed a painting, with ancient Chozo markings on it. And in the middle of the chaotic battles, there was a warrior, and a monster.  
"Let it begin".

To be continued very soon.

_So, this is basically a short introduction to my real story that will start soon. This chapter came pretty fast because of some others who were delayed, and I really felt like I wanted to write this part down. Please review if you want the sequel fast!_


End file.
